The Way We See It
by JosephineX
Summary: The Way We See It  or TWWSI for shorts  are/is a One-shot s  about what others in/on/outside the set of X-men Evolution see things. Love, hatred, things like that. Basically, the cast of the X-men Evo's other life. A try on humor and entertainment...


**Josephine: Wow, I haven't been writing for a long time. Guess I haven't been feeling it. I wanted to write Romy but then THIS comes out. Wow… Yeah…**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><strong>A POV like no other<strong>

**No, I'm just joking.**

**Random Extra's POV**

I sighed and looked up to the sky. Seriously, why do I put up with these things?

"Move!" Someone growls at me. I was about to reply when I see that she was one of the main characters. Or those not-so-important-but-needed-characters, I narrow my eyes and murmur an apology. She keeps walking. Of course…

No wonder she plays that girl that's the Red Head's so called 'friend'. You get that right? Course you do.

I roll my eyes and start to walk in with other extras. The instant I walk in, smoke fills my lungs and, instinctively, I try to cough it out. But to no avail.

"Sorry, sorry!" A man profusely says before running to fix it. Ah, stage hands. Or… something… I should focus on where I'm walking.

"Sorry!" I shout. "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" The man I bumped into smiles at me.

"Its fine, just look where you're going next time," I blush at his kindness. No idea why… oh, right. He's a main lead…

"Scott! Over here!" A red head, Jean I'm pretty sure, shouts at him. Scott smiles at her and gives me a quick goodbye. Aw, he's taken. I forgot. =_= Great.

"Oi," someone nudges me. "Wake up, their shooting that scene with the cute guy and that girl with white bangs or something. You know," She waves her hand everywhere. "That part where he kidnaps her! It's so exciting!" I cringe at her enthusiasm and start to walk away. Rude, I know, but do I look like I care? Sheesh! People these days…

I walk to the side of the set and tried not to notice the couple next to me. Oh, how easy is it to not notice beautiful people? Oh wait, I'm sensing sarcasm. The girl whispers something to the man and the man growls at her. Those lusts filled ones. I quickly divert my eyes, her arms where around him and his arms were under her shirt. Wow. Get a room.

"_Cherie_," The man, Remy, growls once again. Gulp, is it just me or is it really hot in here?

"Yes, Swamp Rat?" The girl Rogue (Who named this person?) purrs. Like, literally. Man, I'm not lesbian or anything, but somehow, I just want to kiss this girl! Well, more than that but that's not the point.

"I don't think I can wait for AFTER the shooting…"

I innocently look away and regret it.

There is this thing called, rooms. Where you go into one and have privacy and keep people from seeing more private stuff. Go get into one you two!

Oh, I haven't told you what I've seen? Well,

"Oh come on!" I hiss. I'm getting hot in here!

The other couple, Lance and Kitty or Katherine, were sitting on a chair. Passionately making-out, hands slipping here and there. I whimper. I need to get out of here!

"Place people!" I sigh gratefully. I haven't noticed it but Rogue was smirking at me. And I slowly step away. She rolled her eyes and pats my back.

"Sorry for that, Sugar." She glances over to where Lance and Kitty were sitting and rolls her eyes. "You'll get your man." And walked towards the set, I blinked. I think I did anyways.

When did she get in that Goth costume?

* * *

><p><strong>Josephine: Seriously, give me your honest opinion. What does this seem to you? I have no idea; I was just using my past knowledge of being in a set. I had no idea who was who; I was just a Main Dancer (not trying to be superior or anything).<strong>

**So yeah, I have no idea how I got this out… I just forced myself, But I still think there is something missing. Oh yeah, do you guys got anything you want to read but you can't seem to… find it? Yeah, I'm willing to take ideas from others. Wow, I used the word 'yeah' a lot this week.**

**YES I'M GREEN BELT IN KARATE! **

**Just wanted to say that cause nobody else cared…**

**REVIEW! I MAY OR MAY NOT POST CHAPTER 2! IT MAY JUST BE A ONESHOT! **


End file.
